Lily Of The Vally
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Ed finds himself doing yard work, however, due to the fact that he wont listen to anyone, ot goes wrong. writen for someone. She just dont know it yet!


Spoot: I'll do this, but I'm not used to it...

Ed: Is it gunna be weird...

Spoot: actually, no, its gunna be fluffy...

Ed: I don't like the sound of that.

Lily of the Vally

Ed was outside, and it was a hot, hot day. He was working in the yard when Winry came outside. "Looks good." She said. Ed shot up from digging in the dirt, to look at Who was speaking to him. "Oh, Hi Winry, you think so? I still got a lot to do..." He wiped sweat away from his brow, with a "Phew." Winry smiled. he was so cute! "Dont forget, Granny doesn't want you to mess with those purple flowers."

"Yah Yah, I know. I know." Ed mumbled as he swatted at her to leave. She did not move. "I know Winry, Geeez!" She smiled once more, then turned on her heals and left for the coolness of indoors. Ed had lost a bet, with Pinaco, now he was stuck doing yard work. he hated yard work.

Ed sat down in the dirt. he shifted some of it, to cover some roots that were exposed. then dusted his hands off. Thank God for white gloves. he decided at that point to remove them, and his shirt. it was hot after all, and about this time, all the women in the house took naps, so there would be no problems.

He was almost finished when he realized something terrible had happend...he had messed with the purple flowers...they were pulled up and thrown in a pile with the weeds off to the side. "Uh oh..." he mumbled to himself. Granny was gunna kill him, but what was worse...Winry wasgunna kill him! At least Granny would make it quick...Winry would probably do it slow, with a wrench...

Ed did his best to salvage the flowers and make them look as if they had never been touched. At that point Winry decided to pop by again for a moment, when she saw him, she freaked out. "ED! OH NO!" Ed shot up and nearly saluted her. "I know, and I'm sorry...I tried to fix them!"

"What are you talking about Ed?" He looked puzzled. "Hum? What do you mean?" She put her hands on her hips. "Just look at your Automail!" He looked down at his hand, it was coverd in dirt and grime. "How are you still able to use it!" Winry shouted. He looked up at her in confusion.

"All that dirt in there...what do you think happens!" Ed shrugged. his shoulder did feel funny, but he blew it off thinking it was the heat getting to him. "OH NO! EEEEEED!" Winry shouted again. Ed jumped, and this time, he did salute. "ED! OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT THE FLOWERS!" Ed turned to them, slowly. Winry was inspecting the dilapidated foliage.

"Thats it Ed..." She said softly. Ed was a bit on the scared side, as she stood slowly. What was going to happen to him? he clutched his right arm. his shoulder hurt now more that ever, and he could hear his heart beat in his ears. crap... "Ed...Ed? ED?" That was the last thing he heard, before it got dark.

"I told him not to mess with the flowers. and he did it bare handed..." Ed's eyes were open at this point. his right, Automail, arm, was missing, and he felt a pounding in his head. "Did he put his fingers in his mouth?" That sounded like Mustang. "I don't know." He was talking to Winry. "Hmm, well, has he been vomiting?"

"Yes." Said Winry. Ed sat up a bit, and realized he was in bed. Winry rushed to his side and forced him to lay back down. "Dont Ed, you were so lucky I was there..." She looked terrified. "Whats going on?" he asked. "Lily of the Vally." said Mustang, as he approached. "Its a poisonous purple flower. you're lucky you're not dead." Ed looked gripped with fear.

"I am?" He said in a tiny voice. "Yes, you owe your life to your mechanic." Mustang said, nodding a bit in Winry's direction. "Is that true?" He asked her. She smiled, but she had tears in her eyes. "But you're gunna be ok...right?" She asked looking up at Mustang. He smiled and nodded. "He will be."

"Oh good." Winry exclaimed, Ed felt at that point, the urge to heave. he couldn't hold it back and leaned over the bedside. Winry had just enough time to get out of the way, before Ed started to vomit. "What do we do!" She said softly. Mustang looked in deep though. "He wont like it..."

Ed finished his dry heave and laid back. He didn't care what he had to do, he just wanted the pain in his gut to give way, before he ripped out his own stomach. "Just tell me, Doc, I can take it..." He murmured. Mustang smiled...a very uncomforting smile, he looked like he was about to enjoy the next thing he said. "You gatta..."

"Yeah?"

"Drink..."

"YEAH!"

"...milk..."

Ed thrashed from side to side. Anything but that! how could this be! What kind of person invented Milk! was it the cow! YES! The cow was out to get him! that dared animals has been after him for years! He stopped thrashing and gave Mustang an evil glare. "I would rather die..."

Spoot: The End

Ed: That wasnt so bad, kinda cute really.

Spoot: This is for you! I hope it was up to your standards! ^.~


End file.
